True Tree Love
by Lemongirl101
Summary: A Clovniss, Cloveniss story. Katniss and Clove share a tender night of love in a tree. Yuri, rape in beginning. One-shot.


**More yuri. It's rated M for a reason, people. Plus maybe a little rape in the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Never will. **

**And as you people know, I love CloveXKatniss, so this is a CloveXKatniss story.**

* * *

Katniss lay sound asleep in a tree. Tomorrow, she was going to find Peeta.

Unknown to her, Clove watched from a distance. She watched Katniss sleeping and thought how luscious her breasts were, how soft those lips looked. She felt herself getting wet and she slid out of the bushes were she was hiding.

As she slowly crept to the tree, she decided to climb it. However, it took her a while before she could find a branch that would hold her weight. Hoping that it wouldn't break she searched for another.

This went on for quite sometime before she reached the top of the tree. Well, the branch Katniss was sitting on. She looked so peaceful. Slowly Clove reached out and ran her finger along Katniss's breast.

But when she started to reach under her shirt, Katniss woke up and saw Clove. She just had time to open her mouth before Clove knocked her out with the butt of her knife.

When Katniss woke up, she was on one branch above the one she had originally been on, but thicker and wider and longer, and also she was laying all the way down. Her top was off, and when she tried to move, she realized had been tied around the waist with her rope tightly. At the end of the branch sat Clove.

"Clove! Let me out!" Katniss tried to scream, but Clove covered her mouth.

"No, no, no, Katniss sweetheart. You're my sex slave now. A sexy one too." She grinned. "Don't make this hard on yourself. You aren't the one in control here, you know, also." She held up a knife. "But I don't think it'll come to that."

Katniss widened her eyes before Clove began to kiss her. Katniss tried to move her head away, but it was no use. She felt Clove's tongue enter her mouth and she cried out.

Clove realized this about five minutes later and she pulled her mouth away. "What? Are you scared?" She chuckled. "Oh, Katniss, you have no idea."

She began to lick Katniss's breasts while Katniss squirmed uncomfortably. Pinching her nipples, Clove smirked as she watched Katniss's face.

"This better be worth it, Lover Girl. It took me forever to drag you up here and tie you up like this." She gestured to Katniss, still tied up.

After a while of squeezing Katniss's breasts, Clove said, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She ran her fingers on her breasts. "Well, I'm so sorry." She laid on top of Katniss and began to run her tongue around her nipple. Katniss moaned as Clove's tongue ran around the dark flesh surrounding the nipple before taking it into her mouth.

Clove pulled away before immediately seizing Katniss's huge breasts, gripping them and squeezing them before taking one her mouth. At this point Katniss was pulling hard at her binds. But despite that, she kind of liked Clove there, mashing her face into her breasts.

Clove pulled away again. "Admit it, Lover Girl. You're liking this."

When she started kissing her again, this time Katniss's tongue came into her mouth. Clove grinned as their tongues fought for dominance.

As she moved away, she saw Katniss looking defiant. This filled Clove with a kind of pleasurable fury.

She reached toward Katniss's pants and was a bit surprised to see them wet. She looked up at Katniss, who now looked embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Clove murmured gently. "Let's make you not embarrassed anymore, okay?" She grinned as her hands went to Katniss's breasts again.

Katniss groaned as Clove began to palm her breasts. "Shh, be quieter." Clove said and took the right nipple into her mouth whit her free hands squeezed the other breast.

Clove switched sides. Katniss wasn't trying to get free now, but she hoped that Clove didn't try to finger her. She had only been fingered once and even though it felt great, she was still nervous about that happening.

Her attention turned back to Clove as she pulled herself away and took off her shirt. She barely had time to set it behind her before she lunged on top of Katniss.

"So this is what it feels like," Clove murmured to herself as the two mashed breasts. Then she began to kiss Katniss again. This time Katniss made a small sound of pleasure. Clove pulled away from Katniss's mouth and smiled.

Then, with a slow hand, she reached out and touched the waist line of Katniss's pants. Katniss inhaled sharply.

Slowly Clove pulled down her pants, which was a little hard to do, followed by her panties.

Katniss bit her lip as Clove's hand began to rub on her pussy lips and she squirmed silently.

"Come on Katniss, what fun is there in having sex if you can't finger somebody?" Clove pouted. Then she plunged her fingers into Katniss's pussy.

Katniss screamed, but Clove whispered, "No, no, no, Lover Girl. Stay silent." She grinned as she added another finger, causing Katniss to cum.

As Clove licked Katniss's juices off her finger, she decided that greatly liked the taste and laid down carefully on the branch before thrusting her tongue into Katniss's pussy. Katniss moved slightly around, quietly moaning to herself.

After Clove pulled her tongue out, she turned her head and saw the sun coming up. She sighed and untied Katniss. Katniss hurled her self at Clove and kissed her.

After a few minutes, she released Clove and put on her clothes carefully. Then Clove gently kissed her.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

"And I love you too, Clove."

Katniss carefully climbed down the tree and headed off, leaving Clove to sit and quietly hope that she saw the sexy girl again.

* * *

**And we're done! Sorry it was a little short.**

**Please review!**


End file.
